SGA
The SGA is a shady government agency (described as a 'peacekeeping force') known for its odd fashion sense, weirdly loyal agents and knack for brainwashing. Although it's declined since the events of Chaos Master's origin story, it has never stopped being shady. Not to be confused with the Slotham Gangster Army. Goals and Objectives The SGA is run by the military, and focuses on killing or kidnapping superpowered people. As described by Jonah Gordonson, they use super-powered people to commit crimes. Despite this, the Director-General of the SGA calls it a 'peacekeeping army', but I think we can guess who's more reliable. Probably. They are ruthless, as well as extremely persistent, and do not take no for an answer. If a superpowered person will not comply, they either brainwash them to the point of 'enjoying smashing stuff' and 'wanting to cause chaos', or kill them, which Kei Akerele seems to consider the only alternative. Agents The SGA has many lower-level agents that wear blue-and-purple uniform/armour, and blue helmets with orange visors. An agent in Episode 5 of Glan Sterling's origin story was seen wearing a yellow hazmat suit with a blue stripe down the front and back, a purple collar, black gloves, and a helmet with a wider visor, similar to welding goggles. Kei Akerele is the agency's 'figurehead', and is described by Glan as a 'clever villain'. Notoriously spontaneous, flirtatious and semi-sadistic, they want to cause chaos and enjoy smashing stuff. They are tasked with interrogator duties, as well as misleading enemies by posing as a figurehead and throwing the enemy off. They are ''presumed ''dead following Episode 5 of Chaos Master Origins. The Director-General of Operations runs the freakshow, and is rather partial to a little brainwashing. He knows the SGA's robotic agents by 'name', and uses the term 'silence' a lot. He's a decent fighter, and communicates with Kei via a hologram-phone. Eugene Stafford is one of the highest-ranking agents seen, taking orders directly from 'Madam' and being sent on specialist missions. He wears a full grey suit even in the South American savannah, with a red shirt and black bowtie. For longer-range communications he keeps a radio on hand, as well as two custom pistols on a belt. His complexion is oddly grey and he is completely bald. 'Madam' is the real controller of the SGA, holding some vague rank above Director-General and controlling the Agency from a control room in their biggest, darkest base. She has blonde hair, two lip piercings, a blue coat, green top and red cravat. There are also many robot agents, with blue bodies, dark grey circles on their bodies, purple and grey heads with orange/red eyes and grey 'horns', and flexible extending limbs. Unit 003B gains a pro-bot-ion in Episode 5 of Chaos Master Origins for commendable performance capturing Glan Sterling. Since their design is apparently 'perfectly logical', his powers can do nothing against them. All human agents seem to keep their eyes covered, for some reason or another. The Director-General takes a step up from this by wearing his helmet, with yellow visors, over his glasses. Pilots wear bulky helmets and flightsuits with parachutes. Scout agents wear cream-coloured coats and a more lightweight attire for hotter environments. Appearances They have only appeared once so far- in Chaos Master Origins, as the primary antagonists, particularly Kei Akerele, with the Director-General not appearing until the last episode. They 'kidnapped' Tybalt Cobra (actually willingly working for them, as they were putting him through college) to create a special weapon (a gun that has amazing range, over 2 miles, through using super-hot ammunition). Most agents were presumed dead, including Kei Akerele, following Episode 5, and the Director-General is unconscious, presumed amnesiac from being bonked on the head hard by a piece of destroyed robot. Equipment The SGA is known to utilise: * Standard-issue pistols and rifles * Semi-automatic pistols and assault rifles * Orange night-vision goggles * The UberGun * Remote explosives * Holoprojectors * Mounted guns * Tasers Vehicles The SGA has been known to use: * Helicopters * Armoured vans * Operations Jet * Testjet HH674 * Jeeps * Cargo ship Personnel The SGA's army consists of: * Soldiers (obviously, being an army...) * Engineers * Vehicle crew * Pilots ** Krashan Burns * Robot soldiers ** Unit 003B * Agents ** Eugene Stafford ** Eugene's soldiers * People of unknown rank ** Kei Akerele ** Nuclear Newt * Directors ** Madam ** Director-General of Operations Affiliations They are closely affiliated with the Cobra family, notably Tybalt Cobra, but because of the Director-General's obsession with brainwashing may have had affiliations with infamous anarcho-hypnotist Archibald Boomslang. Their goal of killing superpowered people (if they refuse to submit to brainwashing) is similar to the Inexplicablum's prime objective, but the Director General seemed to not know about the Inexplicablum prior to overhearing Abigail tell Glan about it. They share an acronym with, but are not connected to, the Slotham Gangster Army. After Chaos Master Origins It is unknown what happened to the SGA after Chaos Master Origins. Some say Akerele had died, the Director-General died of a skull fracture, that was that. Some say the Director-General lost his memory and roamed the streets, lost, in a horrible twist of the fates. Others say otherwise. The SGA went ''underground. ''They were no longer supported by the government. They were no longer an agency - they were a mob, a pack of plague rats. But they were still shady. They never stopped being shady. Maybe the surviving agents banded together out of hatred for Jonah Gordonson. Maybe the Director-General did not lose his memory, some say Akerele survived and took over, more ruthless than ever. But some say that the Director-General came back good. Forgot all of the hatred and cruel intentions, bought the survivors together to form the Sunny Glen Angels, a charity group working to help people in need, particularly the houseless and those suffering from amnesia. Who knows? In IronMadillo In the first episode of IronMadillo, the SGA is seen to be up and running again, operating from a previously-unseen headquarters in a city and with a new set of livery. For the first time, the highest level of management in the Agency is seen- a woman with blonde hair and piercings. Eugene Stafford also appears for the first time, carrying out a recovery mission for Testjet HH674's wreckage in South America. Category:Factions Category:Military Factions